Spanish Rose
by kipurrz
Summary: An Immortal is killing others using a secret weapon. Can MacLeod stop him before there is another victim?
1. Midnight in the city

Disclaimer: I only own non-Highlander characters The rest is as they say all good. 

**2002, a small two story house on the outskirts of the city**

* * *

It was 12:30 a.m. and Luisa was sound asleep. She was dreaming again of running from some faceless horror that was pursuing her relentlessly through a dark forest. No matter how fast she ran, the evil seemed to be looming closer. 

A man silently crept down the hall and into Luisa's bedroom. He stared in disgust at the tossing and turning teenager.

"Luisa, wake up. Now!" the man whispered as he reached out and shook her hard.

Luisa's eyes flew open and sitting up quickly, she said groggily, "What? Huh?"

Letting out a curse, the man slappedher hard enough to knock her out of her too small twin bed she lay in and to the floor. Cringing Luisa threw her arms up around her head to protect it. She let out a small whimper.

"Don't you dare cry! Do you hear me?" the man whispered savagely as he brutally grabbed her by the arm and jerked her upright. "Now get dressed. I don't have all night," he added pushing her toward her closet.

Grabbing some clothes, Luisa ran into her bathroom and quickly changed. She spared a quick glance in the mirror and saw his hand print on her face. Fighting tears she ran back out.

"'Bout time, you ungrateful wretch," he growled at her.

Luisa hung her head. "I'm sorry Roger, sir. I hurried as fast as I," Luisa began only to be interrupted by Roger raising his fist to strike.She backed up.

"You are a miserable excuse of a stepdaughter. Never obedient, always questioning what I say. I'll teach you to back talk me. But right now I have bigger fish to fry," Roger finished and grabbed Luisa roughly by the wrist. He forced her out the door and down the hallway.

They were both silent as they left the house. Luisa was curious to see where they were going but she didn't voice it. She didn't want Roger to hit her again.

After several minutes Roger stopped in an alley. He grabbed Luisa by the arm and jerked her over to a drainpipe that ran down the side of the building. He then handcuffed her to it.She tried to protest but Roger cuffed her sharply and hissed at her to be quiet. He blindfolded and gagged her as well. As he glided away into the darkness he whispered, "Be quiet. If you make a sound, you'll suffer for it."

Luisa wanted to cry. Roger had left her with only her hearing and sense of smell. It was frightening for her but she made no sound. Roger always made good on his threats. Ten minutes went by and she was starting to fall asleep when she felt something, something that tugged at all her senses, making her want to turn around and look for-she didn't know what exactly. She heard a man's voice a few seconds later after the feeling had past.

"Ma'am are you all right?" he asked in a soft British voice.

Luisa remained silent, knowing Roger was nearby. She realized with a start that the man was undoing the blindfold and the gag.

"Oh my God. You're not a woman, you're a girl!" he exclaimed in surprise when he got a good look at her.

Luisa's throat was very dry but she tried to warn the kind man of the danger. "You must leave," she croaked.

"What?" he said, frowning as he bent forward to catch what she'd said.

"You have to get out of here," she managed to say even though the pain from talking brought tears to her eyes.

"Now, now, Luisa. That wasn't very sporting of you," cooed Roger from the darkness.

The man whirled around at the sound of Roger's voice and his eyes narrowed. He stared at Luisa another moment before turning and assuming a defensive posture.She watched in amazement as the man drew a sword. Herjawfell open when she saw Roger emerge from the darkness with a sword in his right hand. He was shaking his head while smiling malevolently at Luisa as he walked up to her. The stranger circled quickly to keep Roger in his sight.

"You wouldn't dare," the stranger spat at Roger.

"I wouldn't dare what?" Roger asked nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't do this in front of the girl. That's what," he hissed angrily.

"Fine she doesn't have to see, but she'll pay for trying to warn you. Of course I look forward to it," Roger laughed in Luisa's ear. He reached out and caressedher face, enjoying the fright he saw there.He turnedto the other man. "Now I suggest we get on with it, but first," were the last words Luisa heard as Roger pulled outa needle and injected it into her neck.Her eyes rolled instantly up into her head and she went to sleep.

Roger turned and stared at the other Immortal for a moment. "All of you are so easy to fool. Thanks to the girl I'll be number one and the rest of you'll be destroyed," Roger chuckled.

"You are sick. Using a mortal to trap us. You're a coward."

Roger's face hardened and he glared at the man. "I'm not a coward. I just make better plans than you do to get ahead. Besides I wouldn't be this effective if the girl wasn't able to confuse you," Roger said with glee.

The man stared at the girl. There was something not right about the way she 'felt'. It was almost as if...

The swish of Roger's sword brought the man back to reality. He started a volley of blows at Roger who fought back. They continued exchanging blows until Roger tripped over a box. Thinking that victory was near the other Immortal charged Roger. Roger jerked his machete out of his pants leg and stabbed the other. A choked gurgle came from the surprised Immortal. He staggered back from Roger in shock.

"Nighty, nighty," Roger said as he swung his sword up and down, chopping off the other's head.

The body pitched forward as the head rolled to a stop against the building. The power started to flow from the body and into Roger.

* * *

Luisa slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to dispel the sleepiness from them. She sat up and immediately wished she hadn't. Groaning, she ran to her bathroom and puked into the toilet.She lay there a moment shivering and feeling cold. 

Finally she stumbled from the bathroom and over to her closet to get a fresh change of clothes.She shed her ones from last night, keeping her bra and panties on,andhummed as she looked for something to wear. She didn't hear Roger slip into the room nor did she hear him removing his belt.

It wasn't until he swung back and brought the belt down hard on her back that she knew he was there. Luisa let out a yelp of pain and tried to move out of his way. Roger reached out to grab her andshe dove to the side.He grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

"Let me go! Please let me go Roger!" she cried once she got air into her lungs. Hebrought the belt down again and again, not caring where he hit her.She kickedhim in the chest with her free leg and scrambled to her feet. She tried to run but Roger leaped at her. He forced her into the corner and continued to beat her with the belt and then with his fists. Luisa curled into a ball and took the brunt of the assault on her back, legs, and butt. Finallyhe grew tired and backed away.

"If you ever warn them again, I'll make sure I hurt your mother too. And when she askswhy she's being punished I'll tell her whom to blame. Do you understand Luisa?"

Luisa whimpered but didn't look up. Roger grabbed herlong red hair and jerked her head up to look at him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir,"she said through her tears.

"Good. Now get dressed or you'll be late for school,"he added calmly with a smile. He got up and left the room.

She lay there shaking for a few moments before dragging her hurting body to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and choked back a cry. Usually Roger didn't leave marks visible for the teachers to see but this time she wouldn't be able to hide any of them. Luisa was torn. She wanted to go to school but she didn't want to answer the questions they'd ask if they saw her face.

"Oh well, I have no choice. I'm going to school," she mumbled to herself.

It took her several minutes to get dressed and out the door. Roger was waiting in the car. She quietly got in and scrunched herself tight against the door. Roger said nothing as he drove her to school. He knew she wouldn't say anything because she didn't want her mother hurt. Hedropped Luisa off and sped away. He was already planning to catch another new Immortal who'd come to town.


	2. Eye Opener

CHAPTER 2 Duncan MacLeod slowly made his way into the bar where his watcher friend, Joe Dawson, was always to be found. He pushed open the door and went in. Other watchers greeted him as he walked past their tables.  
  
Ritchie looked up when he felt the presence of another Immortal. He smiled when he saw it was Duncan. He watched as Duncan slowly threaded his way through the tables to where he and Duncan's girlfriend Sabrina were sitting.  
  
Sabrina got up and kissed Duncan. They both sat back down and a few minutes later Joe made his way over to the group and sat down. They ordered their food and drinks and began talking about different things.  
  
Only Joe didn't say anything but sat there and looked preoccupied. With a start, Joe realized Duncan had been trying to get his attention.  
  
"Joe?" Duncan's Scottish burr could be heard as he looked at Joe in concern.  
  
"Joe, you look like you've got something on your mind," Ritchie remarked.  
  
"Joe why don't you tell us about it?" Sabrina suggested gently.  
  
"It's nothing. Really. Well maybe it is something. You see I hired a new girl to help me with the bar and she's been punctual all week. Only today she's two hours late," Joe said frowning.  
  
Duncan started to say something when he felt the almost familiar feeling of an Immortal nearby only, it didn't feel quite right. Ritchie looked at Duncan in puzzlement. They both scanned the room and watched Joe tense. "What is it Duncan?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Duncan replied, starting to stand up just as the bar door opened and Luisa walked in, with her head down.  
  
"Luisa!" Joe said and got up, a smile on his face. It wasn't until she reluctantly made her way over to him and he was right next to her that he saw the bruises on her face. Joe was speechless and it was Sabrina's gasp of horror that brought him back to himself.  
  
Duncan and Ritchie stared at the young girl. My god, it looks like someone used her for a punching bag, Duncan thought suddenly feeling overwhelmingly protective of Luisa.  
  
Ritchie was seeing red. He hated the whipped look that hung about Luisa. He came around the table at the same time Duncan did.  
  
Joe stared at Luisa for a moment and she tried to give him a defiant glare before dropping her head down in shame. Joe took his hand and gently lifted her face up so she could look at him. "Luisa?" he said her name with enough question to it to make her blush and mumble.  
  
"It's alright Joe. I just got into a lil scuffle. I'll heal. I apologize for being late. It won't happen again," she whispered this time looking down at her feet.  
  
Joe sighed. "Luisa you know I don't care if you're late but I want to know who did this to you," Joe said sternly.  
  
None of them were prepared for the terrified panicked expression she gave Joe. "No Joe, leave be, I beg you. Please just leave be," she whispered frantically before sidestepping Joe and fleeing to the kitchen.  
  
"Well that went well," Sabrina said dryly.  
  
Joe glared at her. "Damn, I didn't mean to upset her but I'd like to get a hold of the man who hit her," he said angrily.  
  
"What makes you think it's a man? It could be a woman," Sabrina said reasonably.  
  
Duncan, Ritchie and Joe all turned to stare at her in surprise. Sabrina snorted in disgust. "Men."  
  
"Now Sabrina," Duncan started to say when she cut him off.  
  
"Don't now Sabrina me Duncan. I think you should keep the possibility open that it's a woman. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"She's got a point Mac," Ritchie said, siding with Sabrina.  
  
Duncan glared at him. Joe shook his head. He wasn't getting into this discussion.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I'll go check on Luisa," he said quietly as he made his way back to the kitchen. * * * * Luisa had made her escape to the kitchen where she helped Derrick wash the dishes. He had taken one look at her face, opened his mouth to say something and then changed his mind. Luisa was relieved. Bad enough Joe was mad at her. She didn't want to upset anyone. It was her fault. If she'd only done like Roger said he wouldn't have hit her.  
  
Luisa had just started on the vegetables when the door opened and Joe walked in. He walked over to her, picked up a knife and started cutting. They said nothing for a few minutes and it was Luisa who broke the silence. "Joe, you can't help me. Please you'll only make things worse. Besides it's my fault. I should've listened and followed directions and none of this would have happened. I'm sorry about being late, it won't happen again," she said sincerely.  
  
Joe sighed and reaching over placed his hand over Luisa's hand that held the knife. Luisa stilled.  
  
"Luisa, I'm not angry that you are late. I'm angry that someone hurt you. This," Joe said, lifting her chin with his free hand and expose her face to the light, "is unacceptable. No man or woman has the right to hit another. Especially not a child."  
  
Luisa let out a huff. "I'm not a child!" she said indignantly.  
  
Joe hid a smile. "No you're not. But it still holds true. No one should hurt you like this Luisa. Look at least let me give you a number where you can reach me if you ever need to talk," he said writing Duncan's number down on a piece of paper and stuffing it in Luisa's pocket. He looked at Luisa. "Please let me help you," he implored.  
  
Luisa shook her head vehemently. "No Joe, I can't let you. I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me," she said, her eyes tearing up as she thought of the British guy who Roger had murdered.  
  
"Luisa," Joe started to say when a loud commotion was heard coming from the bar. Frowning Joe made his way from the kitchen and into the bar area, followed by Derrick and Luisa who was bringing up the rear. She was shivering. She knew who was outside. * * * * Roger had swung by the high school to pick up Luisa after spying on the new Immortal in town, only to find out that she had left hours ago. Roger had berated the school officials for letting her go but they said she had a note from her mother. Roger had stormed angrily away, shouting curses at the principal.  
  
He got in his car and began driving around town, waiting until he felt the familiar tug on his senses that helped him locate Luisa. He stopped in front of a bar and frowned. What was she doing in here? He got out the car and walked into the bar. The moment he entered he felt the sensation that told him there were Immortals in the room. He froze and looked about swiftly. When no one glanced his way he stalked on in the room. 


	3. Bar Talk

CHAPTER 3 Duncan, Ritchie and Sabrina were still talking in the bar after Joe had gone to the kitchen after Luisa. They were laughing about a joke Ritchie had told when the door opened. Duncan and Ritchie stiffened when they felt the presence of an Immortal and they both looked covertly at the door to see who the newcomer was.  
  
"I don't recognize him do you?" Ritchie asked.  
  
"No I don't, but there's something about him I don't like," Duncan said disdainfully, his Scottish burr becoming more pronounced.  
  
Roger walked over to the bartender. "Have you seen a teenage girl come in here this afternoon?" he asked, glancing around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of Luisa.  
  
The bartender eyed Roger for a moment, not liking what he saw. "No I ain't seen one. This is a bar not a high school," he said as he sat down a beer coaster in front of Roger. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
Roger glared at the bartender. The man was lying. He could feel Luisa's presence. Roger shook his head no and acted like he was turning away from the bar. The bartender started to walk away, when Roger lunged across the bar and grabbed the bartender by the shirt and slammed him against the counter. "Don't fuck with me! I know she's here," he snarled.  
  
Duncan jumped up from his seat and charged Roger. "You might want to let go of the man. He's done nothing to ya," he said, his Scottish burr very distinct.  
  
Roger glared at Duncan and then at the bartender. Giving a harsh laugh, he released the man and turned to face Duncan. "And who might you be?"  
  
"The name's Duncan McLeod. And you are?" Duncan asked casually.  
  
Roger straightened up to his full 6 feet 3 height and stared imperiously at Duncan. "My name's Roger Lionheart and I'm looking for my stepdaughter Luisa. I know she's here. I've come to take her home."  
  
Duncan heard Sabrina's gasp but he didn't turn around. He could hear Ritchie moving into position to watch his back. Duncan had to work hard to keep the anger off his face. He had a pretty good idea who had hit Luisa.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to come home," Ritchie said, leaning against the bar as if relaxing.  
  
Roger glared at him. "Now why wouldn't she want to come home?" he asked Ritchie.  
  
Ritchie shrugged. "Maybe she feels safer here."  
  
Roger's face flushed and he took a step toward Ritchie. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about boy!" he shouted.  
  
He was about to take another step toward Ritchie when he heard a door open. He looked up and watched as a man with a cane came out.  
  
"What's going on Duncan?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing Joe. This man was just leaving," Duncan said coldly.  
  
Joe looked at the man. "Did you need something sir?" Joe asked politely, aware of the tension in the room.  
  
"Just my stepdaughter," Roger said evenly.  
  
Joe looked at the man in surprise and then it struck him as to why Duncan and Ritchie were acting the way they were. Joe was about to say something when he heard Luisa's voice.  
  
"Here I am sir," Luisa said, stepping around Joe with her head down as she walked over to Roger.  
  
Roger gave Duncan and Ritchie a triumphant look as Luisa walked up to him. With mock tenderness he said, "Luisa, I've been looking everywhere for you. You didn't tell me you had a job."  
  
Luisa flinched and Duncan growled. He wanted to smash Roger's face so badly he couldn't stand it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I wanted it to be a surprise," she said softly, still looking at the ground.  
  
"Well it surprised me alright, now young lady we need to go home," Roger said, reaching out and grabbing Luisa by the arm.  
  
Luisa winced but didn't utter a sound. Roger was pissed. She could feel the anger coming off him in waves and she was doing her best to not set him off.  
  
Duncan clenched his fist in anger. He saw Luisa wince and he started to say something to Roger but Luisa caught his eye and shook her head slowly. Duncan backed down.  
  
Roger grinned and none to gently dragged Luisa out of the bar. The bar stayed quiet for a few moments after Roger and Luisa left and then the place exploded into noise as people talked and argued about what had just happened.  
  
Joe walked over to Duncan, Ritchie and Sabrina. He turned to Sabrina, "Still think it's a woman?" he asked softly before limping away.  
  
Sabrina looked at Duncan and shrugged.  
  
"Mac what are we going to do about him? He obviously doesn't care that he's hurting her," Ritchie said angrily.  
  
"There's not much we can do. We'll keep an eye out for her but legally we don't have a leg to stand on."  
  
Ritchie shook his head. He snatched up his jacket and left to ride his bike and clear his head.  
  
"Well I say we're all taking this rather well," Sabrina said sourly. "Look I gotta go. I'll call you later ok?" she said kissing Duncan's cheek and gathering up her belongings.  
  
"Alright, be careful," Duncan said, returning her kiss.  
  
Sabrina laughed. "I think you're the one who should be careful but thanks for the warning," she said as she left the bar. 


	4. No help from this corner

CHAPTER 4 Roger, once outside, shed any pretense of a caring parent. He painfully tightened his grip on Luisa's arm and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Roger unlocked the car doors and shoved Luisa inside. She tucked herself into the smallest ball she could. The ride home was filled with tension and promise of pent-up anger and violence.  
  
They arrived at their house on the outskirts of the city and got out. Roger waited until Luisa came around the car before grabbing her roughly by her arm and dragging her into the house, hollering for Martha.  
  
Luisa cringed but said nothing. Lately her mother had been siding more with her stepfather any time something was wrong. Luisa looked up when she heard her mother enter the room.  
  
"Yes dear what is." she started and then gave Luisa disapproving look. "Has she been misbehaving again?"  
  
Roger snorted and jerked Luisa's arm hard enough to make her cry out. He cuffed her sharply. "Be silent!" He looked at Martha. "She's been working at a bar."  
  
Martha hissed in anger and took a step toward Luisa. Luisa tried to back up but Roger held her fast. "And she brought a note supposedly signed by you that allowed her to leave school to go to her new job," he continued.  
  
Martha's blue eyes had gone cold. "So now we're resorting to lying are we?" she asked, her voice edged with anger.  
  
"Mama please," Luisa pleaded, trying to explain.  
  
"No Luisa. You lied. I can't believe you lied! How dare you?" Martha said, shaking with anger.  
  
Luisa started crying. "Mama I wasn't trying to lie to anyone. Normally they let me leave but they saw the bruises and wanted to keep me after school. So I had to do something. Please you have to believe me!"  
  
Martha shook her head. "My daughter a liar. I'm so ashamed of you right now Luisa. You disgust me! Get out of my sight!"  
  
Roger released Luisa's arm. Luisa was crying in earnest and took a step toward her mother. "Mama," she said, her voice choked with emotion.  
  
Martha whirled around and backhanded Luisa. Luisa cried out in pain and stumbled away from her mother in shock. She grabbed her stinging cheek and stared at her mother in mute surprise.  
  
"I said get out of my sight! Go to your room now! You'll not eat tonight. Maybe that will teach you to lie to me."  
  
Luisa hung her head and ran from the hallway and into her room. She flung herself down on the bed and sobbed her misery. She cried herself to sleep and for once, she slept without dreams. * * * Ritchie had been riding around for hours before he finally gave up and returned to the home he and Duncan shared. He entered and saw Duncan watching TV.  
  
Duncan felt Ritchie's presence and waited until he entered the room. "Did you find her?"  
  
"No they've vanished. I'll try checking the outskirts of the city tomorrow. Maybe that's where they're at."  
  
Duncan sighed. "I hate to think what he might be doing to her right now. I would've taken her but she warned me not try. I hated feeling so helpless," Duncan growled.  
  
"I know what you mean. I just hope he doesn't kill her or there'll be hell to pay," Ritchie said, his voice hard.  
  
"Well best turn in. We've got a long day ahead of us," Duncan said, turning off the TV and heading for his room.  
  
Ritchie walked out on to the balcony and looked out at the night sky. "Luisa, may the night keep you safe," he whispered before going back inside and to his bed. * * * Roger and Martha were in the living room, talking in low tones so as not to wake Luisa up.  
  
"Tonight we go hunting dear wife. There are a couple of new Immortals in town. I'd like to gift one of them to you," Roger said, caressing Martha's cheek.  
  
"You know Luisa is the best acquisition we've made in the last two centuries," Martha giggled. "Can you imagine that we actually have a creature of myth living with us, so cowed into submission she does everything we tell her to? And she draws Immortals, just like a bitch in heat. Yes I'm ready for some hunting tonight. She's asleep. I'll get dressed if you'll get her ready," Martha said, kissing Roger and then heading off to their bedroom to change.  
  
Roger sat and idly swirled the wine in his glass. "Yes the day we acquired Luisa was a godsend," he mused quietly to himself as his mind roamed back to that day. 


	5. My own baby

CHAPTER 5 1802, Atlantic Ocean, ship bound for America....  
  
Roger and his wife Martha looked about at the passengers on the ship with disdain. They had finally packed up and left Europe and were heading to America. Both of them were Immortals and had been together for a century. Roger was older than Martha but they both had a deep love for each other and often fought and killed other Immortals together.  
  
They stood against the railing and looked at the ocean. Martha sighed and turned to watch a very pregnant woman waddle by. Martha guessed that the woman was nearing her time of delivery. As the woman went by Martha felt the familiar tug. She poked Roger excitedly. "Roger, see that pregnant girl. She has the potential to be one of us," Martha said excitedly.  
  
Roger nodded. "True. What are you scheming?"  
  
"Well I've always wanted a child. Let's kill her and take hers," Martha replied.  
  
Roger laughed. "You know the child will be mortal and then it will grow old and die while we'll stay young forever."  
  
"No remember there is a prophecy that says there will be one who will be of us but not of us. If we time it right, that child could be half and half," Martha said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
Roger looked at the woman thoughtfully. She wore no wedding ring. "Anything you wish, my sweet."  
  
Martha squealed and hugged him and they made plans as to how best go about it.  
  
Several hours later they had taken up positions on opposite ends of the ship and were waiting for the young mother to take her nightly stroll. It was Martha who slit her throat and it was Roger who delivered the blow to the infant. They dragged her body over to a pile of burlap sacks and waited for her to revive. The woman's wounds closed and she took a startled gasp and sat up.  
  
Martha grabbed her. "Shhh, it's ok. You fainted dear are you alright?" she asked in concern.  
  
The woman looked at Martha and Roger. "Yes I am fine. I don't remember what happened," she said, her French accent very pronounced.  
  
"It is ok. You were lucky we were walking by. Here let us help you to your quarters."  
  
Martha and Roger returned the woman to her cabin and exchanged grins when they exited. Now all they had to do was wait until they got ashore. Then once the girl gave birth they would have a child of their own.  
  
A few weeks later..  
  
"Push Lisette, push. Your child is almost born," Martha said in encouragement.  
  
Lisette was panting hard and trying not to cry. The birth was not going easy. Roger sat behind her, propping her up. Finally after a mighty contraction wracked her body she bore down one more time and heard Martha's triumphant shout as the baby entered the world kicking and screaming.  
  
"It's a girl!" Martha said and laid the baby on Lisette's chest.  
  
Lisette stared down in wonder at her child and wept. She murmured in French to the baby. Martha smiled. "Here let me clean her up for you," she offered as she nodded her head to Roger.  
  
Martha took the newborn girl over to the tub to clean her. She heard the sound of a knife cutting through flesh and the familiar crackle of Immortal energy being released. She grinned and continued to wash the baby.  
  
Present.. Roger felt someone shake him and he looked up at Martha. "I'll get the car ready. You go and wake up Luisa," she said.  
  
Roger nodded and headed for Luisa's room. 


	6. Look out!

CHAPTER 6 Jase looked around the corner and eyed the quiet house. He could sense the presence of Immortals and another presence that felt like an Immortal but that was off somehow. He smirked. After two centuries of chasing the Lionheart couple, he had found them. Grinning he melted into the darkness. * * * Roger walked into Luisa's room, and taking her arm, injected her with a shot of something. Luisa awoke with a choked cry, which was silenced when Roger slapped her. "Move girl, there's game to hunt," he said as he pushed her toward her closet. Luisa quietly got dressed and followed Roger out. She was startled when her mother joined them.  
  
Luisa started to say something but a quelling glance from Martha made her hold her tongue. They rode in silence, Luisa scrunched against the corner of the backseat. They drove for several minutes before the car stopped. Roger hauled her out of the car by her hair and dragged her inside an old building. He tied her to the pole with her hands behind her back. He gagged and blindfolded her.  
  
Luisa heard him say something in a language she didn't understand and she heard Martha's soft whispered answer. Then came the silence and the waiting. Luisa dozed for what seemed like hours when she felt the familiar tug on her senses. Someone was coming.  
  
The Oriental woman walked silently into the abandoned building. She had felt the presence of Immortals and she was looking for a fight. She glided into the building and saw a girl tied to a post. She frowned and cautiously, but alertly made her way over to the girl. She untied the gag and blindfold. "Who are you?" she demanded of the child.  
  
Luisa blinked rapidly. "Get out. They're going to kill you, please go," Luisa said, as her voice cracked.  
  
The Oriental woman whirled around and assumed a defensive posture when she heard a sword being drawn. Martha stepped into the light grinning. The Oriental woman glared at her and then looked at Luisa who blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"You'd use a child for bait? That is dishonorable," the woman said to Martha.  
  
Martha shrugged. "In this game we use whatever means necessary to stay alive. She is my daughter, my property to do with as I please," Martha said, gloating.  
  
Luisa eyed her mother in dismay and pain. Her mother saw her only as a belonging. Luisa felt her heart breaking in two. Her parents didn't love her. They only wanted to use her. Luisa could feel the tears start to course down her face.  
  
Roger crept up behind Luisa's pole and stood ready, in case Martha needed any help. Luisa watched in helpless dismay as Martha and the Oriental woman fought. Luisa admired the other woman's graceful fluid moves as opposed to Martha's more unrefined and jerky movements. Luisa was silently cheering on the other woman when she heard rather than saw the throwing knife Roger drew from its sheath.  
  
Luisa saw the knife out of the corner of her eye as Roger tossed it. "Look out!" she screamed to the woman who dove to the side. Luisa watched in horror as the knife embedded itself in Martha's chest. "Mother no!" she shrieked  
  
Roger had been grinning when he threw the knife but he stared in horror as the woman dove out of the way and the knife hit Martha instead. "Oh god, Martha!" he yelled coming from behind the pole and heading toward his fallen wife.  
  
Before he could reach her the other woman had regained her footing and with one swoop, chopped off Martha's head.  
  
Luisa let out a scream of horror and fear. "NOOO!!"  
  
Roger fell to his knees crying and cursing the grinning Oriental woman who held out her arms wide and received Martha's power. Luisa was so sickened by the beheading that she had to fight to keep from vomiting.  
  
Finally the woman sank to her knees panting and she looked at Roger. "You thought to trick me but see, you were betrayed by your flesh and blood. Do not come looking for me again for you shall only find trouble." The woman leaped to her feet and then swiftly vanished into the shadows.  
  
Roger stayed where he was for a long moment, anger etched on every part of his face. He gathered Martha's headless body up in his arms and took it to the car. A few minutes later he came back, untied Luisa and dragged her to the car. He shoved her into the front seat and drove them home.  
  
The silence was so thick you could cut it. Luisa was miserable. She felt guilty for having screamed a warning. Now mother was dead and it was her fault. They finally arrived home and Roger growled, "Get to your room now and I want you nude when I get back."  
  
Luisa's eyes widened and she started to protest when Roger cuffed her hard. Swallowing her words she rushed into the house and to her room. She didn't take off her clothes. She refused to do so.  
  
Roger took Martha's body and went around back to the garden. He spent the next 45 minutes digging a grave and burying his wife's body. He cried while he worked and cursed and cried some more until he had no more tears left. Then tossing the shovel aside he stalked back toward the house and Luisa. 


	7. Shadowy Figure

CHAPTER 7 Duncan let out a mumbled oath when the phone rang. He stumbled in the dark until he located the cordless and answered it. "Duncan here."  
  
"Duncan this is Joe. I need you down at the bar ASAP. Something big went down tonight and it involved Luisa."  
  
Duncan's eyes opened all the way. "I'm on my way Joe."  
  
"Ritchie get up, Luisa needs us," Duncan called as he dressed quickly. He could hear Ritchie doing the same.  
  
Together they got in the lift and left the building, heading towards Joe's Diner. * * * Jase stood outside the Lionheart's house and grimaced. He had tracked the couple and the girl to the abandoned building. He had watched the fight and the death of Martha. Jase was angry because he was denied a kill but then he grinned. Martha had been weak. It was Roger that Jase wanted.  
  
Jase started to turn away to leave when he heard through the open window the frightened cry of the girl. He froze in his tracks, for once his anger battling his compassion. He turned again but turned back resolutely toward the house when he heard the harsh sound of a fist connecting with flesh and the pained yell of the girl. Growling Jase stalked into the house. * * * Luisa had gone into her bedroom and turned out all the lights. She stayed clothed. There was no way she was going to allow Roger to see her naked. She scrunched herself behind the dresser and slowed her breathing. Maybe if she stayed quiet he would forget and leave her in peace.  
  
Luisa had been sitting there for a long time and had actually started to fall asleep when the lights were turned on. She blinked rapidly, trying to wake up when she heard Roger's savage growl and curse. She wrapped her arms around the dresser just as he charged into the corner and tried to jerk her from behind the dresser.  
  
Letting out a frightened cry she tried to grab on to something, anything that would keep her from being pulled from behind the dresser by Roger. She could hear Roger cursing her as he savagely grabbed her by her long hair and jerked hard. Luisa yelped and was dragged stumbling and pleading by Roger to the center of the room.  
  
Roger stared at Luisa, hatred and desire in his eyes. His eyes roamed over her young body and back to her exotic face. She was perfect. She was his to do with as he pleased.  
  
Luisa seeing the lust in his eyes, fought harder to get free. Turning she bit him hard enough to draw blood. Roger growled and then reached back and punched her in the face with his fist. Luisa let out a yell of pain and swung blindly at Roger hoping he'd release her.  
  
Roger laughed and then slammed her hard into the floor, knocking the breath out of her. Luisa whimpered and prayed for help. Roger leaned over Luisa, his hot, angry breath blowing across her skin. "If you'd kept ye mouth shut, your mother'd be alive right now. Stupid little bitch. Always whining, always wanting people to do stuff for you. Well it ends now. Now you'll do as your told or by all I hold dear, you'll die."  
  
Luisa shivered and tears coursed down her face. She hadn't meant to get Martha killed but she couldn't bear to see the other woman hurt. "I'm sorry," she croaked.  
  
Roger stared at her for a moment in surprise and then savagely growling he brought his fist down hard against her neck, causing her to let out a hoarse yell. Roger started laughing maniacally as he repeatedly punched her in her head, ribs and back. Luisa had started to feel lightheaded and nauseous when the door to the bedroom crashed open and a hooded figure stood in the door way. Luisa felt the sensation that told her he was one of those special people.  
  
Roger jumped off Luisa and jerked her upright, causing her to cry out again. He cuffed her hard. "Shut up!" he hissed as he used her for a shield as he drew his sword and stared at the Immortal who had dared to intrude on his home.  
  
"You are breaking the rules of combat," Roger snarled.  
  
Jase eyed him coldly. "And you break the rules of honor by harming a child."  
  
Roger's face flushed and then he smirked. "I tell you what, I'll let you have her for one night. She's still a virgin. Never been touched. You can have the use of her," Roger said, his voice whiny as he tried to weasel his way out of the situation.  
  
Jase pulled back his hood and stared at Roger in contempt. "You always were pathetic Roger," he said scornfully.  
  
It took Roger a full moment to realize who stood before him. "YOU! How did you find us? I thought we had killed you?"  
  
Jase chuckled. "You were still young and knew nothing of our powers. Otherwise you would have sensed it in me and not taken my life. I watched you laugh as I lay dying. Once I recovered, I tracked you for two centuries, trying to avenge her death and to have your heads. You have eluded me until now."  
  
Luisa watched the stranger with wide eyes. She felt as if she should know him.  
  
Roger glared at Jase. "Can I help it if your twin sister was gullible? Even after we gave her the gift she was weak. So we had no choice but to get rid of her." Roger paused and stroked Luisa's face. He chuckled when she flinched.  
  
"Now if you think you are man enough to take Luisa from me then by all means you can try but we will do it the traditional way. Meet me at the abandoned meat packaging building in two hours."  
  
Jase's hand clenched in anger. "Very well. You will die then," he said calmly and pulling the hood back up, he disappeared back through the doorway.  
  
Luisa stood shaking. She could hear how fast Roger's heart was pounding. He was as afraid of the man as she. Roger grabbed Luisa's hair and forced her head around to look at him. "And as for you, we have unfinished business," Roger said leering.  
  
Luisa's eyes grew wide and she struggled to get free of Roger's grip. He slammed her against the wall and Luisa's foremost thought was this was going to be bad, very bad, as she struggled to breathe. 


	8. Say what?

CHAPTER 8 Duncan and Ritchie arrived at the bar and were meet by Joe and Methos. Duncan was surprised. Methos never came out unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"What's up?" he said casually, gesturing for everyone to go back in.  
  
"Duncan, the woman that Luisa was calling mother was actually an Immortal. She died earlier tonight," Joe said by way of explanation.  
  
Duncan and Ritchie both looked at Joe in shock. "Run that by me again," Duncan said.  
  
It was Methos who answered him. "Luisa's adopted mother is dead. Although many of us live long, only the oldest of us know of the prophecy. It was prophesied after the first Immortal came into being that one day a girl would be born who would be both mortal and Immortal. She would have special powers that had not been seen before. She has the power to destroy all of us or aid one of us in becoming the one."  
  
Ritchie looked at Methos. "So you think Luisa is this child?"  
  
Methos nodded. "Yes, she can sense us you know and if you noticed, when she enters the room, you think an Immortal has come in although the feeling is slightly off."  
  
Duncan nodded thoughtfully. "I remember but I thought maybe I was just jumpy. Interesting."  
  
"We felt you should know that Roger, the man who has her, has always been violent toward women, especially young girls. I think you have already seen his handiwork. The only time I've ever seen him be kind was with is wife Martha who he was married while she was still a mortal and who he has been with since she became Immortal. Now that she is dead, I fear the outcome for Luisa," Methos said sadly.  
  
"Have you meet Luisa before?" Duncan asked, curiosity eating at him.  
  
"Yes, I posed as a priest and christened her at her baptism. I knew then what she was but I kept silent. I thought that she was their child. It wasn't until later that I found out they had killed her true mother and taken her as their own. They also sought to kill her uncle, but he eluded them. He is in the city even as we speak. He doesn't know that Luisa is his niece. The knowledge was kept from him to protect her, in case he went rogue," Methos explained.  
  
"Why didn't you guys take her when she got older? She didn't deserve to have parents like that," Ritchie said angrily.  
  
Methos gave Ritchie a look. Joe interrupted. "Up until recently he's not done any harm to her. But ever since she turned 14 he's been getting rougher. First it was a couple of slaps here and there, a few punches and it has only recently escalated into full blown beatings. I had no idea of what or who she was until a couple of hours ago when Methos showed up and I got a call telling me to extract her and place her with you Duncan."  
  
Duncan ignored Ritchie's growl. "Joe, I know nothing about raising a girl."  
  
Joe shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's been decided. We would place her with Methos but he is in the house of god. Luisa wouldn't thrive there. So with you it is."  
  
Duncan frowned. "You mean there is no woman you can give her to?"  
  
"No. Trust me we looked. None are stable enough to care for her."  
  
Duncan sighed. "Fine, we'll figure out something," he said in defeat.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang startling them. Joe picked up the phone. "Joe here." He listened for a long moment and nodded. "Thank you. We'll take care of it now." Joe hung up the phone and looked at Methos. "That was Jase."  
  
Methos sucked in a breath. "And?" he asked.  
  
"He said that he's meeting Roger nearby and gave me the location. He wants us there early because as he put it, he wants the truth."  
  
Methos sighed. "Then let's go. He deserves to know."  
  
Joe and Methos started to leave when Duncan stopped them. "You're not going without me," he said forcibly. "We can take my car."  
  
Methos looked at Joe who shrugged. "Alright Mac."  
  
The four men got in Duncan's car and headed toward the abandoned meat packaging building. 


	9. Nice to have a fan

CHAPTER 9 After Roger had issued his challenge, Jase had left, hating himself for leaving the frightened young girl to Roger's mercy but he had to prepare and he had to make a phone call.  
  
Once he gone three blocks, Jase stopped and called the phone number his watcher friend had given him so long ago. He listened to the man on the other end and gave him directions to where he was meeting Roger. He told the watcher to arrive early.  
  
Jase waited inside the cold building. Echoes of the past were heavy in the air. He grimaced. He hated being descended from a witch.  
  
Past.. 1802, three days prior to Lisette's death... Jase stumbled out of the tavern, one arm around the wench who he had bought for the night. The wench was beautiful with her fiery red hair and slim body. She whispered all kinds of enticements to him that made him smile.  
  
He could barely keep his hands off her as they stumbled their way into the room he'd rented for the night. He managed to get out of his breeches and get her out of her corset before they were kissing, biting, sucking and rubbing all over each other.  
  
So busy was he with the girl that he did not hear the man who entered on silent feet. The man pulled out the knife and the woman smiled as she savagely kissed Jase, whose back was to the silent man. The man raised his arm and brought the knife savagely down into his back.  
  
Jase bucked and let out a yell of agony as he rolled off the woman and tried to face his attacker. The man charged him and stabbed him with a second knife before jumping back. The woman stood by and laughed sadistically. Jase looked at her in horror. "Why?" he asked, blood gurgling in his throat.  
  
The woman sashayed over to him and licked the blood trickling down his lips. "Because I like pain and I like to see men in pain," she said with a purr as she pulled the knife out of his chest and stabbed him in the heart with it.  
  
Jase's eyes flew open and he stared at her in horror for one more moment before the light faded from his eyes.  
  
Martha stood up and looked at Roger. "Now Lisette is all ours. Let's go."  
  
Roger nodded and he and Martha left, hand in hand.  
  
Several hours later... Jase's eyes flew open with a start and he let out a gasp of pained air. He looked down and saw the knife still sticking out of his chest. He jerked it out with a hiss and then reaching behind him, pulled out the one in his back. He groggily stood and made it to the basin of water where he washed his face.  
  
His memory was hazy but he knew he needed to find that red-headed wench and pay her back for her treachery. He quickly changed clothes and went outside to the night.  
  
Four hours after Lisette's death.. Jase kicked the door in and then stopped and fell to his knees sobbing. His sister was dead. "Oh Lisette," he said weeping as he realized her head was missing.  
  
He gathered up her body and fled the site. He knew that she had given birth but the child was already missing. He buried her outside the town that night, his heart full of grief and burning vengeance roaring in his veins. He knew who had killed her. It was that red-headed bitch and her husband.  
  
"You'll pay! You'll both pay. I'll hunt you down until I find you and have your heads," he screamed his challenge to the night area.  
  
Present. Jase shook himself and looked around. He felt the sensation that told him an Immortal was near and he tensed and backed himself into the shadows. He watched as four men entered.  
  
The group had piled out of the car once they arrived and it was Duncan who said, "He's here. Let's go."  
  
They entered the abandoned building and halted. Joe limped forward. "Jase O'Reilly?" Joe asked and waited.  
  
Jase stepped from the shadows and eyed the men. "Joe Dawson?" he made the name a question.  
  
"Yes that's me. We spoke on the phone. I brought with me Methos, Duncan McLeod and Ritchie. They didn't come to fight but came to make sure your fight with Roger is fair. We know he doesn't play fair and we came to get Luisa away from him. She needs a loving home and we plan on getting it for her," Joe explained.  
  
Jase relaxed and walked over and shook Joe's hand. "Good. Roger is a bastard and all he does is beat her. I'm sure she will be grateful."  
  
Duncan looked at him sharply. "You saw her today?"  
  
Jase nodded. "I went into the house. I would've taken her then but the coward used her for a shield. I could not go around her to get to him. So I was forced to make this deal with him. He should be here in another ten minutes," Jase said grimly.  
  
Duncan's fist clenched in anger. "It ends here tonight. One way or the other," he said to Joe  
  
Joe nodded. It was Methos who said, rather dryly, "I think we should make ourselves scarce."  
  
The four men nodded and then blended into the shadows to await Roger. 


	10. Education: Roger Style

CHAPTER 10 Luisa fought to breathe and scream but Roger was too much for her. He had worn her down until she had no defenses left. Slamming her into the wall caused her last defenses to crumple.  
  
Roger ripped Luisa's shirt and bra down the middle, causing her chest to come free of the clothing. He roughly kissed her and fondled her chest, twisting her nipples cruelly. Luisa tried to kick him but Roger blocked the movement. He fumbled with his pants with one hand and managed to undo them. In desperation Luisa bit his tongue.  
  
Roger let out a roar and shoved Luisa away from him. She stumbled and crashed into her desk and let out a cry as she hit her bruised ribs. She dodged to the right, trying to get around Roger when he tackled her, knocking her to the floor. Luisa flailed wildly about and a few of her blows connected.  
  
Roger cursed her and then punched her twice in the face, while fumbling to jerk her sweatpants off her. He managed to work them a little down her hips but Luisa kept her legs pressed tightly together. "You owe me bitch!" he snarled as he finally grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.  
  
With one tug, Roger ripped Luisa's pants and underwear off. He lay most of his body on her to keep her from wriggling free. He forced his knee between her legs until he managed to part them. Luisa was sobbing hysterically and screaming for help. Roger looked at her and laughed. "There is no rest for little sluts like you. I should have done this a long time ago," he said, laughing.  
  
He forced his other knee between her legs, while jerking his underwear down. Luisa saw his penis and jerked her gaze away from between his legs and back up to his face. She was sobbing hard. "Please don't do this, please! I swear I'll be good and do as you say. Please just please," she begged.  
  
Roger looked down at her and jeered. "Stupid cunt. You've had it coming for a long time now. You've been begging for this and I'm going give it to you!" he snarled as he lifted her hips up and slammed himself into her.  
  
He chortled at her when she shrieked in pain as he forced most of himself into her. "Now who's your daddy?" he demanded as he rammed himself in and out of her.  
  
After the first agony filled pain had passed, the fight went out of Luisa. She detached her mind from what was happening to her body and she refused to answer Roger's question. A few minutes later he was done and he slid out of her and dropped her legs to the floor. He stood and smiled down at her. "I'll be back. I don't have to meet Jase for another half hour," Roger said, reaching out to caress her face. He chuckled when she flinched. He stood and left the room.  
  
Luisa slowly sat up, shivering, her whole body cold and her mind numb. Already her legs were protesting the abuse as she made her way to her bathroom. She barely managed to get to the toilet before she started to throw up.  
  
She stayed that way for several minutes alternately crying and shivering and vomiting. Finally the shivering eased up some and she stood shakily and made her way back to her bedroom. She rummaged in the closet trying to find something to wear.  
  
Roger had gone to use the bathroom and grab his clothes for his meeting with Jase. He grinned when he thought of Luisa. He could feel himself getting hard again and chuckled. He was going to fuck her again and then it would be time to go. He went back to Luisa's room and eyed her nude body.  
  
He crept up to her on silent feet and grabbing her by the waist, threw her down to the floor. Luisa let out a startled cry and tried to crawl away but Roger was faster. He grabbed her by her hips and jerked her back to him. He slammed himself into her again, all the while holding her hips so tightly that Luisa cried in pain.  
  
"Please let me go Roger! Please," she sobbed hysterically.  
  
Roger laughed and rammed himself into her harder, relishing in her cries of pain. "No I'll not let go. From now on, you'll attend to my needs and when I want your cute little ass, it'll be there, ready and willing," he said, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.  
  
He pulled out of her, sweaty and laughing. He shoved her forward away from him causing her to fall on her face. Luisa curled up into a ball and sobbed. Roger leered at her and then threw her clothes in front of her. "Get dressed. We have company we have to meet," he said pulling on his clothes.  
  
Luisa shakily got dressed and looked down at her feet and not at Roger. Roger grabbed her by her hair, when she was dressed and dragged her to the car and pushed her into the passenger seat and slammed the door.  
  
Luisa had stopped crying and scrunched herself as far as she was able against the passenger door. Roger leered at her the whole time he drove them to the abandoned meat packaging building. Whenever he had to stop for a light he would reach over and caress and fondle her when he could. She stiffened up and wrapped her arms protectively over her chest causing him to laugh.  
  
"Too late to hide now. I've already sampled the goods," he said maliciously.  
  
Luisa's face turned red with shame and she dropped her head. She said not one word the entire time. Finally they arrived at their destination and both Roger and Luisa looked around when they felt the presence of an Immortal.  
  
Roger chuckled and climbed out of the car. He walked around, opened the passenger door, grabbed Luisa by her hair again and dragged her out of the car. He wrapped his hand so tightly in her hair that he made tears come to her eyes but she remained silent as he forced her to come with him into the building. 


	11. Two Old Men

CHAPTER 11 Ritchie was bored and had to keep himself from yawning when he felt Roger and Luisa coming inside. He straightened up and watched from his hiding place.  
  
Duncan and Joe watched Roger come in and hesitate. At first they thought he had come alone until they saw that he had one arm stretched behind him. They heard him say something sharply and watched as he jerked Luisa to stand next to him. Joe had to restrain Duncan from breaking their cover. "If Jase doesn't kill him, I will," Duncan growled low. Joe nodded and let Duncan go.  
  
Roger came farther into the room. He kept a tight grip on Luisa's hair as she stumbled along behind him. He came to the center of the room and stopped.  
  
"Come out Jase. I'm here. Besides, Luisa already sensed you so I know you're here," Roger called, releasing Luisa's hair and pushing her to her knees. "Don't move," he hissed at her. Luisa remained kneeling, her long hair covering her face.  
  
Jase stepped out of the shadows. "Looking for me?" he asked dangerously, his eyes on Roger but his heart aching for Luisa.  
  
Roger chuckled. "Didn't think you'd have the guts. But now that you are here, we can get the show on the road."  
  
Everyone in the building tensed. What was Roger planning?  
  
Luisa shivered in dread at Roger's little speech. She had the feeling that things were about to get ugly and Roger proved her fears true.  
  
Roger stroked Luisa's hair once while he eyed Jase. Then grinning sadistically he withdrew a knife from his boot and jerked Luisa upright. He held the knife to her throat for a brief moment before suddenly taking it and slicing her shirt open.  
  
Luisa let out a hoarse shout. "NO! Don't," she begged Roger trying to cover herself. Roger slapped her hands away and turned her to face Jase.  
  
"I offer her to you as a way to avoid your death. I don't wish to kill you. You seem like an honorable man. One night with her and then we go our separate ways," Roger said cajoling.  
  
Jase snarled at Roger in disgust. "You are sick Roger Lionheart and I will be proud to take your head!"  
  
Roger threw back his head and laughed before looking at Jase. He stroked Luisa's face and smirked when she flinched. "Now, now pet, you know that's just a promise for later."  
  
Jase's eyes narrowed and he drew his sword. "Let's dance," he said, assuming a defensive stance.  
  
Roger laughed again. "Patience, young man. I must do something first." Roger whipped out a set of handcuffs and slapped them on a surprised Luisa. He pulled her to a pole and pulled out a rope and bound her tightly to it. He used sailor knots to secure her. He looked her in the eye and said in a whisper. "Once I'm done with him, you and I are going to party," he said, his eyes glittering cruelly as he licked her lips.  
  
Luisa let out a disgusted cry and turned her head. Roger laughed and then walked back over to Jase.  
  
"Alright, dance," he said as he drew his sword and made a flurry of blows that forced Jase to back up.  
  
Roger took a vicious swing at Jase's neck but Jase meet him squarely and sparks flew off the two swords as they hit. The building was so quiet you could only hear the harsh breathing of the two combatants.  
  
"You can't beat me pup. I've killed older ones than you," Roger said, his face a mask of mock serenity.  
  
Jase shook his head. "You cheated that's why. It's the girl that gives you the advantage. An Immortal within a few yards of her can sense her and come running to investigate. Poor girl isn't aware of what flows in her veins. Otherwise she would have killed you and your bitch wife years ago. But you hid her away and drugged her so she wouldn't realize the truth. For that you will pay," Jase said thru gritted teeth as he and Roger sprang apart and circled each other again.  
  
Luisa was listening to their conversation and her eyes had grown wide. Was that why she got the funny feelings, the ones that always told her that a person was there, usually with a sword, like Jase, waiting to fight Roger?  
  
She shook her head. She wasn't sure of why they were fighting but she knew she needed for Jase to win or else her life would be an unbearable hell.  
  
"True I've kept her squared away. She is my ace in the hole. The rest of you were too stupid to find her but I wasn't. And she is such a beautiful piece of work. I finally sampled some of her fruits before I came here tonight," Roger goaded, his eyes on Jase's face when he gave the last bit of news.  
  
Everyone in hiding stiffened. Jase let out a guttural growl. "What did you say?"  
  
Roger smirked. "I said old boy that I enjoyed Luisa thoroughly before bringing her here. Couldn't present you with a blushing virgin now could I?"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Jase snarled and launched himself at Roger.  
  
Luisa had dropped her head in humiliation when Roger told Jase what they had done. She felt dirty and ashamed. She looked up when she heard Jase's shout and watched him charge Roger.  
  
"Watch out for his hidden throwing knives Mister!" she screamed as she saw Roger flick his free hand forward and a throwing knife slid into it and he threw it at Jase.  
  
Jase hearing her warning, changed his charge into a dive and the throwing knife whizzed above his head. He swept out a leg and knocked a startled Roger to the floor. Jase leaped to his feet and put a foot on Roger's chest pinning him to the ground.  
  
Roger looked up at Jase fear in his eyes. "Don't hurt me please. I was just kidding about the things I said," he whined, hoping to get out of his reversal of fortune.  
  
Jase's eyes glittered as he gave Roger a smile. "Of course, what are friends for," he said solicitously as he took his foot off of Roger's chest and turned as if to walk away.  
  
Duncan, Ritchie, Methos and Joe stared at Jase in disbelief from their respective hiding places. Was Jase insane? They all thought.  
  
Luisa stared at Jase and Roger tense. What kind of game was this?  
  
As Jase turned his back Roger jumped up, his second throwing knife coming from its hiding place.  
  
"NO!" Luisa shrieked just as Jase did a 360 and chopped off Roger's head.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Roger's energy flowed into Jase. Luisa watched the scene with wide eyes and gaping mouth. She hadn't seen this much when Martha died. Finally it stopped and Jase sank to his knees, both hands wrapped around his sword. "I have avenged you, my sister," Jase said before standing back up.  
  
He walked over to Luisa. Luisa cringed away from him when he stopped in front of her. Jase slowly reached out and touched her swollen face. He jerked his hand back when she let out a whimper and flinched away from his hand.  
  
Jase shook his head sadly. "It's alright little one. No one will hurt you again. I promise." Jase took his sword and slashed through the ropes. Luisa sank to the floor and refused to look anywhere.  
  
Duncan and the others had come from their hiding spots. Joe retrieved the keys from Roger's body and limped over to Luisa. He knelt down beside her and unlocked the handcuffs. "It's ok Luisa, it's over," he murmured soothingly as she threw herself into Joe's arms and cried. Joe sat and rocked her for a long time.  
  
Duncan looked at the other men and saw the despair and the compassion in their eyes. Duncan knelt down next to Joe and Luisa. "Luisa, let us take you home," he said, his Scottish burr coming out.  
  
Luisa looked up from Joe's embrace and looked at Duncan. "Please I can't go back there," she said faintly.  
  
It took Duncan a moment before he realized that she had misunderstood. "No lass we aren't going to take you back to where you lived with Roger and Martha. We're going to take you somewhere else safe."  
  
Luisa looked into Duncan's eyes and then to Joe. Joe nodded. Luisa let out a shaky breath and let Duncan help her up. Everyone sighed in relief as they left the building. 


	12. Epilogue

CHAPTER 12 (EPILOGUE) Joe, Ritchie, Duncan, Jase and Methos were sitting in the bar. They still had a couple of hours before it was opened for the day.  
  
Jase sat back and stretched. "I can't believe all of this but it's true. So you're telling me she's my niece?" Jase asked in disbelief.  
  
Joe grinned. "Yes. And to think she was right there all the time," Joe said grinning at Jase.  
  
Jase rubbed his face thoughtfully. "That would explain why I felt such a strong urge to protect. She is my flesh and blood."  
  
"You can visit her whenever you like," Duncan said and sipped his beer.  
  
Jase frowned. "I don't know if I like this whole idea of her living with two confirmed bachelors. Can you imagine what people would say?"  
  
Methos laughed. "Son this is a whole different century than the one you left. Trust me, no one will care as long as she gets to school and doesn't cause mischief."  
  
Jase shook his head again but let it go. The sensation that marked an Immortal's arrival made the four Immortals look up.  
  
Luisa walked into the bar with her head low. Joe stood up. "Luisa?"  
  
Luisa looked up, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she said and ran past them into the kitchen.  
  
Duncan sighed. "I guess that's my cue."  
  
"Go get'em tiger," Methos said laughing.  
  
The End 


End file.
